Always
by PixieBandit
Summary: Always is forever and forever is a promise.
1. Introductions

**Always**

Always is forever and forever is a promise.

XXX

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: Introductions**_

For the past hundred years, the kingdom of Algor had come to be known as the perpetual _Winter Wonderland._ The land knew not of any season apart from that which blanketed their streets with soft snow. It was never a bother to them; in fact, it brought much joy to the townsfolk. Every day felt like _Christmas_ as the children would often say. One day, however, felt even better than Christmas (if even possible). That day was the day that the entire kingdom had been awaiting. That was the day their beloved princess was born.

A newborn's cry echoed through the halls of the royal family's stone castle. It was a sound that had not been heard within those walls in quite some time. Inside the grand chamber, along with the king and a few servants gathered, lay the queen with a beautiful baby girl resting in her arms. That child had lips red as a rose, little hairs as black as night atop her tiny head, and skin white as snow. It was for these attributes that they named her _Snow White_.

Snow White grew up well-loved by her parents and her people. She was kind, courageous, witty, generous, and strong-willed. She was also firm believer in love, which is why on the day she was to first meet her arranged betrothed, things did not go swimmingly…

"Marry a prince to unite two kingdoms? How awfully cliché!" Snow muttered as she slumped down on the castle stables' hay-covered floor.

"Snow!" came a voice. "There you are! Everyone's been worried sick all morning! No one's seen you since breakfast!"

Snow White had a best friend. Her name was Red and she was the granddaughter of the castle's head cook. Snow didn't have the luxury of having siblings to play with so she spent much of her youth down at the kitchens, talking to the servants. There she met Red on a fateful afternoon and the two had been inseparable ever since.

"Well you found me," Snow mumbled covering her face with her hands.

"Of course I did," Ruby smirked before taking a seat next to Snow. "Talk to me."

Snow groaned and looked over a Ruby. Ruby replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I'm being married off," Snow finally said.

Ruby blinked.

"What? That's it?" Snow asked.

Ruby sighed. "Snow, it's not like you and I hadn't talked about this yesterday. Or the day before that, and the day before tha..."

"Okay, I get. It's just, now it's real and he's coming over and I feel, gods, I don't know _what_ to feel!" Snow said as she through her hands up in exasperation.

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't say I know what it's like but I will say this: I've got your back through this all."

Snow smiled. "And you're the best because of that. But still, I always just thought I'd have a chance to choose. I always thought that maybe, just maybe, the odds would be on my side and let me just meet _the_ guy and just _fall_ …"

"Snow," Ruby started, now sounding a little more somber. "There's nothing more in this world that I wish for you than that."

"But true love, it doesn't exist. It's all just arranged marriages and business transactions. At least for me," Snow stated dejectedly, looking away.

"But you can't hide forever either," Ruby added softly.

Snow closed her eyes and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. "But I can wait here until the stupid prince arrives."

A beat. "Well," Ruby started awkwardly and Snow's eyes snapped open.

"He's already here…"

XXX

The kingdom of Algor was very different from the sunny kingdom of Virens. It's icy weather did not promote such activities that the two foreign princes were accustomed to- namely wearing less layers of clothing. And that was also just about all that the royal twin brothers had in common aside from their handsome features.

James, the younger of the two, was pompous, arrogant, and irresponsible. Being born second, he was not burdened with the same expectations and responsibilities as that of his older brother. He was not heir to the throne and very much enjoyed the freedom that came with it. James had no interest in ruling, in being a leader, or in tying himself down to one woman for the rest of his life all for the sake of merging kingdoms. James only wanted riches, women, and adventure.

David, on the other hand, was altogether a different story. Growing up as the elder of the two royal brothers merited him more watchful eyes and stricter treatment. He was more disciplined, more learned, and more respectful. He moved with more precision and tact. Moreover, despite his sterner upbringing, he was not without interesting personality. He was still cheeky, clever, and downright _charming_. His kindness, and nobleness were some of the things that made women swoon. But that is not what David sought in life. In truth, the prince did not have the slightest idea of what he wanted. He hoped, however, that perhaps he would find out someday soon. Especially since choosing his bride was already out of the options.

The princes, together with their parents, King George and Queen Ruth, entered the throne room. King Leopold and Queen Eva stood in the middle of the large room, graciously welcoming them into their home.

"Ruth! You look lovely. George! Old friend! Good to see you again," Leopold greeted merrily, shaking the hands of his guest, Eva doing the same.

"You're looking well, Leopold," George replied clasping his friend's shoulder.

"Not as well as your dashing sons," Eva interrupted motion towards the two princes with a warm smile.

Ruth beamed. "These are our sons, David and James."

The two princes bowed.

"Such fine young gentlemen. This wasn't such a bad idea," Leopold joked.

"Good, good! Now, where is the future queen?" George inquired, looking around.

"I'm afraid she's still in her chambers getting ready. I do sincerely apologize," Eva replied.

"Perfectly understandable," Ruth replied.

"Girls," James muttered under his breath with snort. This garnered him a swift elbow to the gut from David. Not long after, David's eyes widened.

David felt his jacket pockets and then his pants pockets before speaking. "Will you please excuse me? I've left something very important in the carriage. I'll be with you shortly."

"Oh, why don't you meet us at the dining hall instead? I'll send a servant to fetch you and lead you to it," Eva said.

"There won't be any need of that, your majesty. I'll only be a moment and I shall just ask for directions there," David replied with a smile before leaving.

XXX

David spotted their carriage parked just by the large castle doors. The coachman was nowhere in sight. It was already dark out and it had gotten much chillier. David pulled a nearby servant's hood over his head and quickly approached the carriage and opened door. He ducked inside, not bothering to fully climb in. He reached blindly for a while until he finally procured the small item he was looking for. He slowly pulled himself out of the carriage and shut the door. Once he turned to make his way toward the castle, he was met with a violent blow to the chin.

He was caught off guard and did not see the knee that collided with his gut. He dropped the small box and his attacker picked it up. David saw this as an opportunity and tackled his attacker to the ground. It was only when he had the person pinned defenseless that he realized that the offender was…

"A girl," David breathed.

"Woman," she corrected.

He looked at her. Her skin was so pale, she almost blended into the snow covered floor…

"You're Snow White," David said, eyes widening.

"Yeah, and you need to get off of me," she replied, pushing him off.

David stood up and offered her a hand. "Well you were the one who attacked first."

"Oh, _charming_ ," she spat.

"I have a name," David replied.

"Don't care, Charming suits you. What're you doing here anyway?" Snow asked, dusting herself off.

"I was retrieving something that was left," he replied simply.

"Oh," Snow said dumbly.

David smirked and folded his arms. "And might I ask why the princess is out here attacking innocent men?"

"I was out here and I saw you. I thought you were stealing from the carriage," Snow admitted.

David quirked an eyebrow.

"But turns out you're just a servant boy doing his job," she added awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that. Specially that rock to the chin. That's definitely going to leave a mark."

David just looked at her. _Servant boy? Oh, the cloak I borrowed…_

"Come inside, I'll help clean that nasty wound up," Snow said before tugging David along with her.

"The kitchens are through here. Granny's there and she can help," Snow said absentmindedly, still dragging David along. David had not said a word since they entered the castle.

Snow pushed the dining hall doors open and did not expect to find five pairs of eyes looking right at her.

"Snow!" her mother greeted. "How wonderful! Looks like you and David have met!"

Snow turned quickly to face David. He had pulled free of her tight grasp and began removing the cloak he had borrowed, revealing his royal garb.

"Oh gods." _I just punched my fiancé in the face._

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading! I know I've got a different story in progress as well but this idea was just itching to be written down. Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned for more chapters to come. :)**


	2. You Upset Me

_**CHAPTER TWO: You Upset Me**_

Snow White knew one thing and one thing only about her husband-to-be; she had refused to hear any other detail about him apart from his name. That is why, when her mother addressed the man she had been lugging around as _David_ , a chill ran down her spine.

 _This is David?_

"Come and sit with us, you two!" Queen beckoned.

Snow slowly approached her seat, lost in thought. King Leopold and King George sat at opposite ends with the queens to their right. James merrily ate to his mother's left as David sat next to him and across Snow. She stared at David for a long time, ignoring the introductions being made. _The damn bastard didn't even bother telling me…_

"So how did you two meet?" King Leopold asked, interrupting Snow's musings.

"We _bumped_ into each other on our way in," Snow replied with a small smile before taking a sip of her water.

"Violently, I should say," David added with a chuckle. Snow choked on her drink.

"How so?" King George inquired eagerly.

David opened his mouth to reply but Snow cut him off, "I hit him. Accidentally. With the door."

David raised an eyebrow at the princess. Snow smiled at him, challenging him to correct her.

"Yes, that is what happened," David said finally.

"Oh," King Leopold managed to say. "Well, that should explain that fresh wound on your face. Please, allow me to have a servant assist you with it."

"There's no need for that, your highness. I wouldn't want to be a bother. I shall do just fine washing it off after dinner," David replied.

"Hmm," Leopold hummed, impressed. "I like your boy, George. I already know he'll make a fine king and husband for our dear Snow White."

Snow choked once again, this time on her food.

"That's our David. Such a perfect gentleman," James teased, causing Snow to roll her eyes.

The rest of the night continued without much event. Dinner ended early to allow the guests to finally rest after their long trip. King Leopold and King George agreed to meet about the details of their arrangement early tomorrow morning. While everyone retired to their rooms, David descended to the kitchens to fetch himself hot water.

"Your highness, please allow me," one of the maids said as she pulled the empty basin from David's hands.

"It's quite alright. You seem busy with all of the dishes," David said, reaching for the basin again.

Before the young maid could reply, another voice came from behind her, "Let me, Clarice. You go on and help Granny. She's yelling at Red and Marie again," Snow said with a smile.

Clarice bowed, passed the bowl to Snow, and hurried away, leaving the princess and the prince alone.

"You," she pointed at him. "Sit."

David looked at her in disbelief but did as he was told anyway.

"As I've told the young lady, I can handle a bowl of hot water myself," David said from one of the wooden benches by the tables.

Snow did not speak; instead, she poured hot water into the basin, grabbed a clean washcloth from the cupboards, and sat next to David.

"You think you're so charming, don't you?" Snow finally said as she dipped the cloth in to the steaming water.

"As I recall, it was _you_ who thought so," David said with a grin that made Snow want to pour the contents of the bowl over his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snow asked, wringing the cloth.

"Tell you what?"

Snow's eyes narrowed. "That you weren't just a footman and that you were actually the guy that came here to marry me for my kingdom's riches."

"As I recall, once again, it is _your_ kingdom that-" David never finished his words were quickly replaced with a pained hiss. Snow had just placed the hot cloth on his wound.

"Alright," David groaned. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

Snow gave him another look before dipping the cloth back into the water. David wouldn't admit it aloud, but the princess who'd caused him physical pain several times for the past few hours was starting to grow on him. It sounded grotesquely masochistic, but it was more than that. Her spark and her fire were simply things he'd never seen in a woman before. It was something he found strangely attractive.

"Did that really get you upset?" David chuckled.

Snow glared at him. "You upset me."

David was taken aback. "You've only just met me."

Snow wrung the cloth again in her hands and placed it over David's wound once more.

"Your existence upsets me. I met a woman in the forest, one afternoon. I'd gotten lost after wandering around," she started and David listened intently. Snow did not take her eyes off of the washcloth on his chin. "She was out riding and she helped me back home. Her fiancé was a stableboy in our castle, you see. She was so in love when she spoke about him. She told me that if I was ever fortunate to find love…well, it doesn't matter. The point is, because of _you_ , I'll never find it."

David felt his heart sink. But why? Like he said, he'd only just met her.

Snow stood up and began packing the bowl and cloth away. "I think you're fine now. You should go rest."

"My kingdom's in a little mess," came David's voice. Snow turned to face him.

"My people are in trouble and we need all the manpower we can have to protect them. This unification was the only way," David said. Snow remained quiet.

"That wasn't supposed to make you feel better about the situation. I just thought you deserved to know," David finished and stood from his seat. He stopped just at the door frame before turning to face the princess one last time.

"I also think you should know, that from now on, I will be spending the rest of my days trying to _not_ upset you," he added with a grin and finally left.

Snow did not expect what she had just heard and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. _Stupid charming face…._

XXX

The next morning, Snow awoke early. Most of the castle was still asleep which she was thankful for. She needed some peace and quiet for the day she expected to have. She made her way to the library, the place with the best view of the falling snow. However, to her dismay, she was not alone.

"Good morning," David greeted from his comfortable seat at the couch.

"Good morning," Snow returned reluctantly. "You're up early."

David closed the book he was holding and put it aside. "I'm not used to the cold so I didn't really have a good night's rest. I awoke about an hour ago and found myself here."

Snow nodded.

"I never thank you for your assistance last night," David began, leaving his seat to approach Snow.

"It's the least I could do after causing the wound, after all," Snow said with a forced smile. "Especially since it's seems like I've left a scar."

David chuckled. "Yes, it appears you've marked me."

Snow almost laughed. Almost.

"I'd best be on my way," Snow said, turning to leave.

"Wait," David called, stopping Snow in her tracks. "Would you like to join me?"

The offer shocked David more than it shocked Snow. What was he thinking?

"Look, Charming, if you feel like you're obligated to help me 'find love' or whatever you thought I meant by sharing that story with you last night, you're wro-" Snow said before being cut off.

"Woah. Slow down, Snow. I never said anything about love. I just invited you to sit with me a read," he said, holding his hands up in faux innocence.

Snow narrowed her eyes at him as she did the night before. Her plans of peace and quiet have surely been foiled now.

"You're so infuriating," Snow muttered.

"I thought I was upsetting?" David teased.

"And I thought you said you'd try not to upset me anymore?" Snow countered.

"Maybe I changed my mind,"

"You're childish,"

"No, I'm Charming,"

"There are plenty words. You could be lots of them. Try reading a dictionary,"

"I'd read one here with you,"

"Impressive. It hasn't even been two days and you two are already bickering like an old married couple," James voiced boomed from the doorway.

The arguing pair turned to face him.

"What do you want James?" David groaned.

"I was on my way to the courtyard when I heard you two," James smirked. "How adorable, really."

"I should go," Snow said, making her way towards the door after slamming a nearby book at David.

Once Snow was out of sight, David took a look at the book thrust upon him. A dictionary.

"If there was only one thing I could want in this world, brother," James said, still standing at the doorway. "it would to _not_ be you. Which thankfully, I already am."

David rolled his eyes as his brother sauntered away. James always wanted something. He's the stereotypical spoiled, pompous prince the stories talk about. David had prided himself for never wanting a thing in his life. He made sure to be content with what he had and to simply be thankful, especially since he already had everything a man could ask for. However, on that day, David felt himself taking a page from his younger brother's book. He felt himself beginning to want something. An irrational feeling inside was eating away at his logical mind. He looked out the window and saw _snow…_

Prince David wanted Princess Snow White.

* * *

 **I do wonder who that woman Snow met in the forest is... :)**


	3. Challenge Accepted

_**CHAPTER THREE: Challenge Accepted**_

Snow White huffed away from the library, not really thinking of where she was going. All she wanted was to be away from that wretched prince. _Why did he have to be so infuriating? And what is with that smile? WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO INFURIATING?_ Snow had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman in front of her until they collided into one another.

"Snow, what's going on?" Red said as she picked up her fallen items and replaced them into her basket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Red," Snow apologized, helping her friend.

Once they finished, Red looked Snow in the eye.

"How are you?" Red asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Snow sighed. "I'm fine."

Then, Red's once solemn expression slow turned into a mischievous smile. "That's good to know because I heard that you and that prince of yours shared a rather private moment in the kitchens last night after dinner."

Snow gawked. "What, no, we didn't- _no_! It's not what you think," Snow managed to splutter.

"Riiiight," Red teased.

"I just helped him with his wound. I caused it after all. Besides, I just wanted to talk to him for a while," Snow said.

"About?" Red waggled her eyebrows.

"About all this! And how he's practically taken love from me," Snow explained, frustrated.

Red placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Snow, I know this is hard for you, but I think you're forgetting that _he_ was forced into this just as much as you were."

Snow grumbled.

"I realize maybe you just feel like you've got to place your anger somewhere since you feel like you can't actually be angry. It's your duty after all. But, maybe give him a chance? You may not love him but you can always learn to like him?" Red offered.

Snow looked up at Red before giving her best friend a hug.

"You're the absolute best," Snow smiled.

"I know," Red said, pulling away. "Breakfast won't probably be served anytime soon seeing as it's still quite early. Why don't you try to let off some of that steam before then, huh?"

"Good plan," Snow nodded and proceeded to the training hall.

Growing up, Snow didn't receive the usual education a princess normally was given. She studied her lessons, played her instruments, and practiced her waltzes, but she also had _extra_ classes. When not playing with the children outside or reading her favorite novel, Snow was firing arrows. She had taken interest when she visited a neighboring kingdom and met its princess. Snow was only 11 when she watched the princess draw the bow and release the arrow with so much elegance and grace. " _Would ye like to give it a try?"_ the princess asked, her voice thick with an accent, as she offered her bow. The young Snow nodded eagerly and never stopped firing arrows since.

Snow entered the training hall and slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up her bow from the corner where she had left it that last time she was there. Her parents had given her a personal archery teacher for two years but it was not long before she had no more use of a trainer. She learned very quickly and had become an expert in no time. In more recent days, she frequented the hall to practice by herself.

Snow drew the bow and aimed at one out of the five dummies positioned against the wall. She took a deep breath and fired. _Bullseye._ She quickly picked out another arrow from her quiver and shot at another dummy. _Hit._ She repeated this, faster and faster until she ran out of ammo and breath.

She made to remove the arrows from the violently assaulted dummies until she heard a slow clap.

"Great form," David said, entering the hall. "It was truly a pleasure watching you. You are very skilled."

"Are you stalking me, Charming?" Snow sneered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, one of your kind maids suggested I visit the training hall," David began. "And to my surprise, it's already been occupied."

 _Ruby…_

"And please, call me David," David added, as he drew a sword from the rack.

"Make me," Snow challenged with a smug smile. Surely Red wouldn't mind if Snow messed with the man a bit. After all, this was one step toward from being friendly.

David's head quickly turned to face Snow. She had folded arms and held her chin higher. She looked stunning like that- standing tall and strong.

"Well why not, then? Are you as good with a sword as you are with a bow?" David queried, holding the sword up.

"Are you really challenging a woman to duel?" Snow asked in disbelief.

David smirked. "I know, it hardly seems fair, doesn't it?"

Snow's eyes narrowed.

"For me," David finished, pulling out another sword.

David approached Snow and offered her the handle of one sword.

"I win, and you call me David,"

Snow accepted the blade. "And what happens if I win?"

David and Snow stood mere inches away from each other, eyes locked on one another.

"You can decide later,"

Snow broke their trance when she gave him a light shove. "Alright, Prince _Charming_. Let's go."

Swings were made and the sound of metal clanging echoed throughout the large, empty room. Although Snow had years of archery training, it was only recently that she was allowed to hold a blade. Her parents believed fencing to be unladylike but thankfully, after years of convincing and reasoning, she was able to train with her guards. David on the other hand was trained with a sword almost as soon as he could count to ten. The twin brothers went through rigorous sword fighting lessons in preparation for battle. The kingdom of Virens was often in danger of war, causing the need for the two princes to be more than familiar with a blade.

 _Swish! Clang! Pang!_ Snow White and Prince Charming went at it for quite some time. After a few more slashes, David finally cornered Snow.

"Alas I believe Prince _David_ has won this round, your highness," David announced, grinning as he pointed the tip of his blade at the princess. Snow looked ready to surrender when…

"I don't think so," she smirked.

David hardly had time to think before he found the tables quickly turned after Snow disarmed him and pinned him against the wall.

Snow tiptoed to meet him eyelevel and pressed the flat of her sword against his throat. "Actually, Prince _Charming_ lost,"

David's shocked expression didn't last long as another cheeky grin formed on his lips.

"And so what does the princess plan to do with me?" he asked huskily, panting.

Snow's eyes moved from his eyes to every feature on his face. She hadn't noticed how close they were until then. She had him pressed up against a wall and she had absentmindedly rested her free hand on his chest. She noticed how his eyes were no ordinary shade of blue. They were bright and full of warmth. His cheeks had turned an adorable shade of pink after the workout they just had. His nose was pointed and strong. His lips were full and…. She paused, then abruptly back away from him.

"I'll think about it, Charming," she said, now panting as well. She turned and began walking away from him.

David chuckled, still leaning against the wall. "Hey now, don't get too cocky. I might have let you win, after all,"

Snow returned her sword and turned to David. "And why would you do that?"

David shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to see what you'd ask for,"

Snow rolled her eyes even if she felt herself being slightly amused. "Come on, breakfast is probably ready. I'm starving,"

Snow walked away, unable to shake thoughts of _Charming_ out of her mind. This was the first time she'd ever truly sparred with anyone since learning how to wield a sword. Everyone saw her as a fragile, porcelain doll. No one ever thought she could take a blow. No one could see the strength she knew was within her. No one believed in her. Until she met _him_.

* * *

 **Who was the princess that inspired Snow to take up archery? Perhaps someone with hair as fiery as her personality?**


	4. A Splash Of Color

_**CHAPTER FOUR: A Splash Of Color**_

All Snow's life, she saw white. Around her, everything was white snow, white dresses, and in the mirror, Snow White. She enjoyed white. It was clean, simple, pure, and safe. There was hazard in color. What if two colors did not blend? What if they created something unsightly? So much could go wrong with color. However, unwittingly, over the duration of Prince David's stay in Algor, he had began to splash color into Snow's life.

XXX

 _Blue._

Blue was the color that met Snow's green eyes one afternoon. It was David's third day at Algor, and he and Snow were beginning to become fast friends. They'd bumped into each other, as they often did, in the halls.

"Hey," David greeted.

"Charming," Snow acknowledged. "Funny how we constantly find ourselves conveniently alone in the same place at the same time."

"Would it help if I said I will always find you?"

Snow giggled then faded into a silence, neither knowing where to begin. After all, the details of their wedding had just been announced with them hours before. The two had not had the chance to speak privately since.

"So," Snow began.

"One month of freedom left," David jested.

Snow couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Yes, one month left."

"It's real now," David said.

"You're not backing out now, are you?" Snow teased.

Now it was David's turn to laugh. "Why, Princess, last I checked it was _you_ who opposed the most to this arrangement."

Snow shook her head with a smile. "Well I realized there's nothing much I can do. There seems to be no getting rid of you, as my father explained to me last night."

"Is that so?" David stepped closer.

"He told me about the dangers your people face," Snow said, the mood going from playful to solemn.

David's smirked dropped. "Walk with me, your highness?"

Snow nodded and followed his lead.

"My kingdom, Virens, has been having troubles with Ogres, as of late," David began. "The first ogre appeared a little less than a year ago. James and I defeated it together. However, another appeared a month after. And then another, and then another, until it became an all out invasion. We triumphed however, apparently, that was not the end,"

"And you've already lost many soldiers," Snow continued, her face full of concern.

David looked down at her. "So many good many fell during the Ogre Wars but it isn't over. We discovered that there will be more and we need help. Princess, I do not wish to put your good soldiers in harm's way but this is the only chance my people have,"

Snow nodded. "I understand,"

She looked up and met his blue eyes once more. Earlier, they were bright and filled with mirth, but now, they were dark with sadness. David truly cared for his people and Snow knew the feeling. She was very close with the townsfolk after all.

"Chin up, Charming. Your people will be fine," Snow said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's the plan," David replied, now smiling.

Snow smiled back. This was the moment Snow finally accepted her fate. It was not to be married off in exchange for riches, as she had initially thought. She finally realized that it was her fate to save the people of Virens. She realized this with the help of the color blue.

XXX

 _Brown_.

Now Snow had never taken herself as one to ogle, but this time, she swore she had no control over the way her mouth hung loosely open and the way her eyes were fixed over the sweaty form of a certain prince.

She had walked in as the twins wrapped up their quick sparring session, later on the fourth day of their stay. Unable to stand the cold any longer, the two decided to warm up by training.

"You're getting slow, James," David taunted as he lowered his sword.

"Don't you even dare dream of it," James said with a smirk, waving his brother off as he approached his things on the floor. He discarded his black leather doublet, leaving only his black tunic and black leather pants.

"We'll see next time," David said, still standing where he James had left him.

"Indeed we shall, _Charming_ " James teased, causing David to frown. "I'll see you later, brother,"

As James sauntered out of the room, he passed Snow who they had not noticed was standing by the doorway.

"Hello, _sis_ ," he greeted with a wink. "The old boy's all yours,"

Snow rolled her eyes and entered the room. David smiled as she approached.

"Nice pants," Snow said, eyeing the brown leather he donned. "Does it come with a shirt?"

David looked down at himself and chuckled. He had discarded his white tunic earlier on to avoid sweating all over it.

"As a matter of fact, yes," David replied, eyes glinting with playfulness.

"You might want to put it on, you could catch a cold" Snow said stopping in front of him.

"Is that concern, I hear?" he teased, stepping toward her.

"Maybe I just want you in good shape during our rematch," she countered.

"Rematch?" David repeated.

"I saw a bit of the way you dueled with James," Snow began. "I find it hard to believe that that man earlier was the same as the one I beat a few days ago."

David chuckled once more.

"I don't like being treated like fine china. You went easy on me," Snow said, pulling the David's lowered sword from his grasp and pointing the blade at his chest.

David held up his hands before speaking up. "I wouldn't say I went easy on you,"

Snow narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was caught by surprise," he said finally, with a cheeky grin. "And was a little distracted, even."

Snow tried to think about his words but her attention was now on the rise and fall of David's perfectly toned chest. David saw the opportunity and in one swift move, knocked the sword out of Snow's hand, and pointed this time pointing it at her.

"Kind of like that," he grinned before lowering the blade.

Snow frowned.

"Hey lovebirds," James voiced echoed outside. "We need you at the meeting room!"

David flashed one last lopsided grin at Snow before turning to pick up his shirt and start for the door.

"Well, come on," he called over his shoulder.

She hated to see him go before they could even have their rematch, but she had to admit, she enjoyed watching him leave. Thanks, brown riding pants.

XXX

 _Purple_

It happened all so suddenly. On the fifth day of their stay, just before lunchtime, King George had received word that an ogre was spotted in the outskirts of Virens. Upon hearing the news, King George and his family made haste to leave for their kingdom immediately.

"I apologize for this sudden departure, Leopold. Truly," George said as they spoke in the main hall.

"There is no need for apologies, old friend. I only wish that you and your family be safe on your way home," Leopold replied.

"Are you sure you don't need us to send troops already?" Eva added, etched all over her face.

"My boys and I will take care of things, you needn't worry," George assured the pair.

"Thank you, dear Eva. See you soon for wedding preparations," Ruth smiled.

As the monarchs of the two kingdoms said their goodbyes, Snow White and Prince Charming made their farewells as well. They met just outside of David's chambers where Snow cornered him before he could leave.

"You take care of yourself, Charming," she said softly.

"I'll be fine, Snow," David reassured the princess before him.

"You better be sure of that," she replied. "You still owe me a rematch."

"Ahh, that I do," Charming nodded.

They allowed themselves to be blanketed by silence for a while as they took in each other's presence for what they felt would be the last time in a long time.

"Don't worry, I'll come back,"

"And you'll find me?" she tried.

He grinned that famous lopsided grin of his. "Always."

"Always is a long time, Charming," Snow teased.

"Always is _forever_ , your highness," David amended. "And you know what they say about forever?"

"What?" Snow asked, genuinely curious.

But before David could answer, James called him to meet the family outside. It was time for them to go.

Upon hearing his name, David then quickly, but gently, took Snow's hand in his and brushed his lips to her knuckles. "Forever is a promise,"

Snow merely watched as David dropped her hand and turned to walk away. She made no move to follow, only allowed her eyes to watch as far as they could see. She watched as the figure clad in a purple doublet stalked off. Purple was the last she saw of him before he rounded the corner. Purple was the color she memorized and did not want to forget. She wanted to see purple amidst all the white again.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the kind reviewers! misscam, FictionLover12, Snowgirl01, addicted2broadway89, Raquel, ForeignLolly, mry23, and the kind guests, THANK YOU!**

 **You guys are great and inspiring. Watch out for what's coming up next!**


End file.
